


Last First Dance

by randomaffection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaffection/pseuds/randomaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom gets tipsy from nerves, waiting for Dad to arrive. Later that night, after dinner, she gets up for another drink and starts to fall. Dad catches her easily, her momentum swinging them round. Before they know it, they've turned her mishap into gentle waltz. Mom's wine glass is cold against the nape of Dad's neck. She dances on her tiptoes to be at his eye-level. Mutie skirts between their legs, bringing them to an abrupt halt. She takes a puff of his pipe, and he takes a sip of her drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windrose1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windrose1013/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this drawing as much I enjoyed drawing it for you.


End file.
